Holiday Romance
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Middle aged couple meets at seaside resort. He wants to escape his hectic life, while she's been forced into this holiday by her children. Nothing can stay in Destiny's path. FAGE 5th entry.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title**: Holiday Romance

**Written for: ** Sylvia Clayton

**Written By: **addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Rating**: M

**Summary/Prompt used: **Middle aged couple meets at seaside resort. He wants to escape his hectic life, while she's been forced into this holiday by her children. Nothing can stay in Destiny's path.

**Words**: 5.167

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
www . fanfiction community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/

* * *

**~ Holiday Romance ~**

_It's been years since Bella Swan had a real holiday – some time away from work and all of the issues in her life._

_Brandon and Haley decide to take that matter in their own hands, plotting a special gateway for their mother…along with a surprise._

_After much debating, they settle on Bahamas. They hope their mother will come more relaxed and happy from there._

**Bella's POV**

I still can't believe the surprise I got from my children. They insisted I need this vacation and encouraged me to have fun.

Yeah, right.

How much fun can a forty year old woman have?

I watch the beautiful scenery around me as the Jeep drives me to the hotel. Everything seems too good to be true.

I need to do something special for my babies when I return. I love them so much and they were so thoughtful to think of me. They are right, of course. I need a break.

Once in front of the resort, I have to take a minute.

It's luxurious and ripped out of my ideal romantic holiday. The only missing thing here is the romance.

I know Haley and Brandon hope I'll find someone, but truth to be told I'm still in love with my husband. Ex-husband.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the bad memories, I follow my chauffer to the reception. He has my large suitcases so I'm left with my travel bag. He talks animatedly to the girl behind the front desk. She smiles at me and waves me closer.

I'm still in awe at the lengths my children went to trying to make me happy, not that I wasn't already happy, but this is that dream vacation I've wanted for years.

The girl greets me warmly, welcoming me to the hotel. As we sort out my name and length of stay, she suggests I take a walk on the shoreline while the bellboy takes care of my luggage.

A walk is exactly what I need after the long flight, but I'm not sure about leaving my luggage in the bellboy's hands. In the end I cave and allow the young man to wheel my luggage to my room as I walk outside.

It's a beautiful day and the sun is up, shinning brightly.

When I hit the sand, I toe my shoes off and enjoy the softness of the beach. The ocean is such a beautiful shade of blue, sparkling like a diamond under the rays of the Caribbean sun.

It's a pleasure to walk close to the ocean, to feel the waves crashing against my shins. There are families with children enjoying the nice weather, couples savoring this piece of heaven, and of course, surfers.

I've always wanted to try riding the waves but since my balance is so horrible I can barely walk straight, I decided against it. Besides, I'm not that great of a swimmer. Surfing will always be that dream out of reach.

Though, I can enjoy the view.

And what a fine view…

Smiling, I watch a man trying to keep his balance as a slightly high wave raises him. He comes crashing down along with the wave before resurfacing and climbing back on his board. That's one determined person – trying to win against the waves.

I find myself watching him for what feels like hours, then I decide to head back.

The girl behind the front desks stops me when I reach the elevator. She explains to me that I'm located in a bungalow. The bellboy escorts me there.

There are a couple bungalows, a few palm trees another couple bungalows and so on. I love how secluded the place is. My kids know me so well – I love the peace and quiet.

Once inside my home for the next two weeks, I start exploring the small bungalow. Despite its size on the outside, it's very spacious inside. The bed is huge and soft looking. I touch the curtain hanging from the canopy of the bed.

The large French doors lead to a small, intimate patio that has a table, two lounge chairs and a very comfortable looking sofa.

I can imagine myself sipping at a cocktail, lounging there with a good book.

The other room of the bungalow holds a sofa, similar to one on the patio, looking at a TV set.

The bathroom is equipped with Jacuzzi. _Yes, I'm going to enjoy that_, I muse, smiling.

After my tour, I return to the bedroom and start unpacking before flopping on the bed. I have to call my kids and thank them for this amazing surprise.

**~:~:~:~:~**

The next day I decide to enjoy the sun from the early hours.

After putting my swimsuit on, I wrap myself in a dress, not ready to parade in so little around. I'm past the age where I feel safe to show off my forms, though being a tour guide and supervisor above all tour guides of the Art Museum is very tiring and demanding on my body. I walk up and down the museum's stairs at least a hundred times each day. But I love my job and won't trade it with anything else in the world. It pays off pretty good and I get a decent commission from my groups – the more groups I have, the more money I earn.

The beach is deserted at eight in the morning except a surfer who seems to be the same ambitious one from yesterday. I spread my towel and take my dress off, rearranging my bikini top before applying sunscreen cream. Then I make a pillow of my bag and lay my head there, opening my book choice.

Hours pass in a blink of an eye since I'm captivated by the book. It's near noon when my stomach demands food. Not ready to leave, I grab a cereal bar from my bag and start munching on it.

The surfer is still in the ocean.

_Does he ever leave the water?_

He's currently sitting on his board, his legs disappearing into the crystal clear water. When a high wave appears at horizon, he stands back up, balancing with precaution on the board. Even I know he has to cut the wave, when he doesn't the impact sets him off balance, throwing him into the water.

The board floats close to the shore, but I can't see him anymore.

Looking around, I see that the other people don't look at the ocean, busy packing to escape the noon sun.

I sit on my knees, a hand above my eyes, searching for the man. I have no idea why I care for a stranger, but I'd feel forever guilty if something happened to him and I didn't help.

Then suddenly, he appears swimming at the shore.

He's not at all that young boy I imagined when he was so far away.

He's a middle aged man, beer gut and all.

Then he faces to me, making me tear my eyes off his delectable ass.

"Oh!" I squeak, covering my mouth.

This cannot be happening.

He must have heard me because his seaweed green eyes find me. Once he's over the initial shock, which I'm still not quite over, he approaches me.

_No_.

I shuffle back, trying to find the strength to get up and go hide in my room.

_What were to changes for this to happen?_

"Bella."

Just hearing my name falling off his lips melts me, erasing all his flaws, erasing the past.

My ex-husband is standing in front of me, looking down just as surprised as I feel.

"Edward," I say, my voice sounding oddly calm.

"It's been ages!" he exclaims, grinning. "Let me grab my things. We have to catch up!"

I don't get a word in between his exuberant behavior.

I wonder if he's really that excited to have run into me, or he's just faking it for my sake.

It's been ages, indeed.

In no time, Edward's next to me, his clothes balled in a towel, surf board under his arm.

"Lunch?" I ask, unsure how to act.

"My treat," he agrees. He even helps me collect my things.

On our way to the restaurant, I feel his eyes on me often. It's almost an inhuman effort to keep my eyes ahead and not stare at him. He's definitely no longer that lanky boy I used to know. Everything about Edward screams man; he oozes masculinity from his every pore.

I'm in deep trouble.

I know I'll do something I will most probably regret by the end of my stay here, but if he asked me, I won't say no to going to his room. Just like before, I can't think straight around him.

"This restaurant has excellent food. Do you still enjoy seafood?" Edward asks, elbowing my side.

He's so jovial and carefree as if the past seventeen years haven't existed. I decide to take a hint and throw caution to the wind.

"You know me," I joke. "I'm a sucker for sushi."

"Perfect. That settles it." He stops and gestures for me to step up on the wooden patio of the restaurant. We decide to sit at an outside table. They have umbrellas so the sun won't hurt us.

Edward leans his board against the railing next to our table and taking a shirt from his folded towel. I bite my tongue to keep from protesting.

"Now, tell me how you've been," he jumps in, taking his seat.

"Well, I'm doing fine." I shrug.

His lips twitch up. "I'm so glad to see you're taking a break. You work too much."

"How…" I stop voicing my silly question.

Of course. The kids told him.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm here compliments to our kids," I mutter. "They decided to give me this nice holiday, blending my birthday into my stay."

He nods, biting the corner of his lower lip. "I miss them." He sighs. "Now that Brandon has his family, it's hard to see him as often as I'd want."

"We can switch any time you want," I offer. "Instead of chilling when I get home, I have to change diapers."

Edward chuckles, shaking his head. "Stop, Bella. I still haven't grasped than I'm a grandpa. God, I'm too young."

I laugh, reaching across the table to pat his hand – an uncalculated gesture. "Join the club, honey."

Our waitress interrupts our teasing. She offers us two menus and tells us about today's special. While we decide, she fetches us our beverages – white wine. Totally Edward's idea. I'm not saying no, though.

I want to try their paella.

Edward wants the lobster soup.

When the waitress returns, we order both, two dishes of each. She promises to return with our food quickly.

The moment it's just the two of us, it becomes tense.

"And you?" I blurt out, tracing the rim of my glass with my finger.

He shrugs, looking out toward the ocean. "I'm good."

We both want to ask the same question, but can't find the courage to do it. I definitely don't have time for romance in my life, but I'm sure he has someone.

Let's face it, men get hotter with the age and Edward's not the exception. He definitely has someone – probably still _her_.

"How long are you staying here?" he suddenly asks, turning his hypnotizing eyes to me.

"I just got here yesterday…so I'm leaving in two weeks."

His smile widens. "I guess no one will miss me if I extend my vacation with another week. I should head back at the end of this week," he explains.

"You shouldn't," I tell him, feeling embarrassed. "I'll be fine on my own. I'm sure _someone_ will miss you." I want to hide.

Why did I have to say that?

His shoulders slump a little. "No one, trust me. Unless you count Bea." He chuckles.

"Bea?" My voice is higher than usual.

Edward smiles that beautiful smile of his then takes his phone and thumbs through it.

_Oh, no!_

Please, tell me he won't show me his…whatever he calls them.

It's already painful to see him and act as if everything is unicorns and rainbows.

"Here! Look at her. Isn't she gorgeous?" he asks, sounding like a proud parent.

Against my better judgment, I peek at his phone.

When I see Bea, I exhale loudly before bursting in laughter at my silliness. Bea is not a woman. Bea is a small, white puppy that I instantly love.

"Aw! She's adorable!" I exclaim.

"Isn't she?" He beams at me, turning his phone to him and looking with longing at the picture. "I miss her."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"It's not like I didn't want to but the hotel is not animal friendly and I'm here to relax and simply enjoy my time away from work and stress. She's with Jane. I hope she'll survive," he adds worried.

"Jane?" I ask curiously.

"No! Bea." His eyes are full of worry. "Excuse me. I need to call and see how she is."

I try not to laugh, but it's hard. The only thing that keeps me from bursting in a fit of giggles is the person taking care of his dog – Jane. Who is she?

Edward returns to our table at the same time as the waitress with our soup.

"She's still alive," he breathes, nodding to the waitress as she sets the bowl in front of him. "Jane has a huge Sheppard dog. He's as big as me when he sits on his back legs."

"Wow," I murmur, unsure what to say.

We dig in and between gulps of soup, he lets more on about this Jane. She's his secretary – I get a cheeky smile from him at that comment.

"But don't worry," he adds, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. "She's totally not my type – petite, blonde, blue eyes, so pale…"

I'm not sure if he's teasing me or just making a statement, because I'm all the things he mentioned minus the blonde hair and blue eyes.

And just to twist the knife further into my wound, I remember that _she_ looked exactly like he described Jane.

"I'm sorry. That was a bad joke," Edward says softly, reaching across the table to take my hand.

"Not your finest moments," I tease him, feeling Goosebumps appear on the arm he's touching.

When we finish with the soup, he still hasn't let go of my hand. "I think we should just say it like a band aid. I know you want to know."

I avert my eyes.

"I've been the world's biggest idiot, Bella. I don't know how it happened. I swear I avoided her…but…" He gulps, staring at our hands. "That was the first time…the only time…I know it doesn't matter to you, but if I hadn't answered the door…"

"Edward," I choke out. "Not now. Can't we just enjoy this meal like two old friends? Tell me about Bea." I'm desperate to change the subject.

I'm afraid of broaching the cause of our divorce.

Being on the same page about avoiding that topic, our conversation flows and after our dessert, we're still lingering there, laughing and talking of anything that comes to our mind.

I've missed Edward so much.

I haven't seen him since he moved across the country. The kids visited him every summer or winter holiday for a week or two, but I denied myself any contact with him. With good reason, too.

It is so easy to forget what happened to see myself fall all over again for him.

When the sun begins to set, we move to the bar of the restaurant.

I'm at my third Margarita and he's at…I don't know the number…of whiskey on rocks.

"So you surf?" I ask, smirking, bumping his leg with mine.

I need to stop drinking.

"I'm trying," he says snorting. "I suck."

"Oh, you do!" I say too loudly. "I've seen you fall." I laugh.

"You saw that?" He looks sheepishly at me. "Damn. I have more bruises after this past week of trying to learn how to surf than you could get in an hour!"

"Hey!" I poke him. "Stop making fun of my balance!"

"Has it gotten better over the years?" he challenges me.

I purse my lips. "Maybe."

That sets him off into heartily laughter. "Oh, Bella. How I've missed you." Without warning, he scoots closer and wraps one arm around me. "You know the only one waiting for me home is Bea. What about you?" he whispers softly into my ear.

A violent shiver goes down my spine and to my horror I feel my bikinis dampening.

"No dog or other pet for me," I say lightly.

"That's not what I asked."

"No. Okay? There's been no one else. Ever. You're the only one. And will always be," I ramble, unable to keep the words from spilling out.

"Ah, for me as well," he murmurs, nuzzling against my neck with his nose.

"You might rethink that one, honey."

Edward turns my head to him and I'm met with the same stormy green eyes – full of shame and regret – just like that time. "All I have for you as an explanation for my behavior is the most terrible answer you'd want to hear. But I'm only a man, Bella. We tend to think with our dick, as much as our brain shouts at us no."

There's a churning in my stomach.

I shouldn't have drunk so much, but I order another round before I answer him.

Regret is burning at my insides.

"I'd been too quick to judge you," I finally mumble, cupping his cheek. "But you have to understand me too. You were working most of the time and I barely saw you. You were always on the phone with…her."

"Bella, she was my right hand."

"Don't interrupt me. Let me talk because it's not likely I'll talk about this while sober," I demand. "In that past year that led to me finding you two in…our bed." I swallow through the lump in my throat. "You've missed your kids' birthdays, you missed Brandon's play at kindergarten, you missed countless dinners with family – at your parents' house. And when you were home, you were attached to your phone. All you talked about was work and her." I sniff and brush the back of my hand under my nose. "You stopped asking the kids how they were, you stopped playing with them. You barely acknowledged me, all I got was a routine kiss on the forehead before you left to work. And don't get me started on our sex life – it was nonexistent."

"Then you found me with Ta—"

I slap my hand over his mouth. "Do not say her name!"

Edward hangs his head in shame. "I regret so fucking much…all of it. I know I've missed so much – I stopped any interaction with you and the kids…I realized it once I moved away. I'm an idiot."

I sip from my drink as I watch him. He's lost his previous exuberance and I can see how much he regrets it all. I could have seen it way back if I hadn't been blinded by my rage against him for cheating on me – in our bed in our house.

"There hasn't been anyone else for me." His eyes rise to meet mine. "I'm not going to lie to you. I tried to find someone else, but all I could think about was you, Bella. I know you'll never want me like that, especially after what happened, but I want you to know this – you're still the only one for me."

_No, please._

He's killing me.

My walls are crumbling – they started crumbling since I saw his radiant face staring at me earlier today.

I chug down the rest of my drink before I stand, swaying lightly.

"Whoa!" he gasps, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I look up at him and staring at him gives me all the courage I need. "Walk me to my room."

"Without a doubt. I don't want to have you on my conscience," he says amused, throwing some cash on the counter before steering me away from the bar with an arm around me, his board under his other arm.

As we walk, I put my plan into action. My arms wrap around his middle as I snuggle into him, inhaling his musky scent – it's combined with the ocean's smell and the alcohol's stink, but it makes me dizzy.

When we reach my bungalow, he jerks me to the side, but I tug him after me.

"Come to my room," he whispers against my cheek.

"Mine is here." I point my key to the small house in front of us.

At first I feel his laughter rumbling deep in his chest before it explodes. "I stay right next to you. Imagine how _slim_ the chances to run in each other were!"

I giggle because everything is funny to me right now.

"So? Yours or mine?" His laughter is infectious.

"As long as we get horizontal on a bed and naked I'm fine with whatever you want," I blurt out.

"I have to get you drunk more often, love." His eyes widen when he realizes what he said, but I press a finger to his lips before he can apologize.

"Mine it is," I decide, stumbling to the door.

After a little fumbling, I get it unlocked. Then we're inside, engulfed in darkness.

We don't turn any light on so we bump into a lot of things until we reach the bed. Our fingers are tugging at the other's clothes, ready to get reacquainted with our bodies. I haven't changed much, but Edward definitely put some weight. It's not like I care, but I remember how he praised his four pack.

"Are you living on beer?" I tease, tracing my fingers on his stomach.

He shivers and chuckles. "How did you guess? That was my dirty little secret."

"Oh, it's not like this gives you away or anything," I say mockingly, poking his stomach. It's soft yet firm. I bet if he started working out, I'll see the packs I miss so much.

"Hey, no making fun of the bachelor! I live on take-out and beer."

"Poor baby," I coo, wrapping my fingers in his hair, bringing his head down. "We'll talk about your eating habits later."

Edward, cups my cheeks, hovering over my lips. His warm breath drives my hormones wild. I need him to kiss me. I need him to touch me. I just need him so much.

It's like my skin explodes as our lips meet. My body's on fire.

"Fuck, Bella," he groans against my lips, kissing me hungrier. "Fuck, love."

I melt against him. His dirty talking has always been my undoing.

I start exploring his chest, his ribs, his back, finally settling on his hips and crashing my body against his. He's already hard, pushing against my stomach, warm and big – like always. Feeling the loss of him for seventeen years crashing down on me, I hug him tightly, my arms around his neck, lips on his face. I need to show him how much I missed him.

Edward seems to share my desperation, squeezing me against his chest, nipping at that spot behind my ear, mumbling incoherently.

Then he raises me, his hands under my ass and walks to the bed. "I've missed you more than you'll ever know," he murmurs.

"I have a pretty good idea, because I've missed you just as much."

He lowers me on the bed, covering my body with his before he starts showering me in kisses from head to toes. I don't think I've ever felt so...loved.

Edward's lips pay extra attention to my breasts, my thighs, my ankles and of course, his last stop – my neglected honey pot.

When I try to reciprocate, he shakes his head, turning a light shade of pink.

"It's been far too long. I don't want to ruin the reunion, baby."

"Everything is perfect," I promise him.

He crawls up my body, kissing me softly as he aligns our bodies. Just as his warm and wet head presses against my folds, Edward stops.

"Nooo!" I moan in protest. "Please, don't over-think it."

"Uh, wait!" He pulls back. "Protection."

I feel silly for not thinking of anything but having him back. "I'm safe."

His eyes cut to mine. "So am I, but let's not take any chances. I have..." He averts his eyes. "In my room..."

I feel a lump in my throat. He was expecting to get lucky...with someone.

"Bella, I have one condom because I went to a club here, a few nights ago."

"Oh." My cheeks are probably burning. "Try the secret pocket of my suitcase...and blame Brandon," I whisper.

He chuckles and quickly goes to my suitcase. In no time he's back with the new box of condoms.

"Remind me to thank him," Edward says, taking one out.

I laugh, imagining our poor kid's face. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"True." He grins and presses a sound kiss on my lips. "Ready?"

I nod, wrapping my legs around his waist. I know there's no turning back now.

When he slides inside me, it's a thousand times better than before. But that can be because I haven't had sex since the last time we actually did it...all those years ago.

"Christ, woman! How can you still be so fucking tight?" he asks, breathing harshly.

"Maybe you got bigger," I tease him, cupping his cheek.

"Fuck," he hisses, sinking all the way into me. "I love you, Bella. I love you. Please, forgive me. I love you."

I can't see his face because it's hidden in my hair, but I can feel his tears on my neck.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry too," I whisper.

He doesn't answer me verbally, but shows me how much he loves. Over and over.

In the morning I wake up to the warmness of the sun beating against my skin. As I stretch, I realize I'm alone.

_Has it been a dream? _I think worried.

Definitely not.

I'm sore all over.

I can see Edward's surf board leaning against the wall.

His phone is next to me on the bed.

I grab it to see the time. Eleven.

Huh.

There's also a new message.

I hate being so suspicious, but curiosity killed the cat. I open the new message and gasp.

It's from Haley and it says: _You're welcome. Don't need deets. I'm expecting the car._

Getting even more curious, I look at the previous text. _Change of plans, hon. We already bumped into each other. Thank you. - Dad_

I've been set up.

I have no idea who to be mad at...but as I see Edward stumbling in the room with breakfast, I forget about being mad. He looks delicious.

"Good morn…" His eyes widen when he sees his phone in my hand. "It's not what it looks like," he blurts out, chuckling at his own words.

I smirk, wrap the bed sheet around me and walk to him. "To me, it looks like you and the kids have been plotting against me."

He sets the tray with food on the table and wraps his arms around me. "Actually, the plan was to surprise you on your birthday. I swear I'm not lying. I was shocked to see you yesterday."

"Hey, do you see me complaining?" I reach up and kiss him. "Hmm. What did you bring for breakfast?"

"I had to plead the lady at the kitchen to put a few things here. She caved when I told her we're on our honeymoon." He laughs, looking sheepishly at me.

I snort, poking his chest. "You and your little lies!"

"My little lies always get me what I want." He beams at me.

We settle on the bed with the tray between us. He opens the little jelly and honey boxes, while I spread them on bread. Then he adds sugar and cream to my coffee, shooting me a small smile.

_He remembers_. I feel my heart bursting into a marathon.

In turn, I offer him only the slices of bread smeared with jelly, knowing he hates honey.

We spend the day in bed talking; covering most of those years we've been apart. We even talk in details about that unfortunate day – I know we could have worked it out, like we always did, but I'd been blinded by the fury of seeing him cheating on me.

Two days later, Edward cancels his accommodation in his bungalow, moving into mine. There's not a surface horizontal or vertical that we haven't christened. The Jacuzzi is still my favorite.

On my birthday, I wake up from the afternoon nap to a note.

_Sweetheart,_

_You'll find a dress hanging by the dresser's door. Put it on and join me at the end of the alley that leads to_ _the beach._

_Love, Edward _

Here I thought his attempt this morning to show me how to surf was my present. How silly of me.

I forgot how passionate and stubborn Edward was and still is, apparently.

Hanging by the dresser's door is a soft, knee length crème dress. I match it with my white sandals, thanking Haley for insisting on bringing them – maybe this is part of the plan. A romantic dinner.

In the past week, I've rediscovered Edward and all the reasons I married him in the first place. I am more in love with him than I ever was.

We still need to discuss what happens when we have to head home – our separate homes. I can't even think of that.

Edward's waiting for me at the spot he promised, dressed smart. He extends his arm and I hook my elbow to his. We walk together, toward the beach.

"Oh, God!" I gasp when I see a path created by two lines of candles – this leads to a person waiting for us. I don't have to be a genius to know what's happening.

Edward stops right before the lines of candles start. He falls to his knees and smiles up at me. "I promise to be the most faithful and caring husband that ever existed. Marry me, Bella. Again."

I crack a small smile, brush my tears and nod. "Yes."

He stands, takes my hands and together we walk to the minister. The ceremony is short unlike the official one we had all those years ago. I'm surprised to see the bands he produces from his pocket – _our_ wedding bands.

Once we're declared married and allowed to kiss, the minister departs. Edward picks me up, pressing his lips to mine.

"I absolutely adore you!" he says hotly, asking for permission, his tongue licking my lower lip.

"I love you. Forever."

"Forever," he vows, sealing the agreement with a deep kiss.

* * *

**PS: I'm currently working on a second part for this story. I might add it around Christmas.  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! If you want to see the banner, go to my FB group (link on my profile)  
**


End file.
